Order of the Void
by Cyricist001
Summary: Thanks to Louise Halkeginia gets a two way monolith in the heart of Tristain.
1. Chapter 1

Order of the Void

I own nothing

* * *

Tristain was a small kingdom when compared to its powerful neighbors, but even so, no nation prided itself on their mages as much as the nobles of that small land. Because of that the reputation of Tristains Academy of Magic was one fiercely defended and its students were encouraged to excel in their studies...more or less anyway. For pampering of students usually gets you only so far.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière felt the pressure like nothing before. Today, all of the students in the second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic would summon their familiars, all of the students gathered in the Vestri courtyard to perform the summoning ritual.

Louise had been trying to appear as small as possible, despite already being the smallest in her class. If she failed today...then her mother will probably kill her. She shook hear head, no even worse she will be disappointed.

Despite her bloodline, her magical ability was practically zero. Her classmates could cast the simplest of spells with ease, while she could only cause violent explosions, no matter what kind of spell she tried to perform. This earned her the nickname 'The Zero'.

"Now, has everybody performed their summoning?" Colbert asked

"Nope!" A voice called out from beside Louise, stumbling forward as the owner of the voice gave her a light shove. She whirled around, coming face-to-chest with Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

Louse glared at the taller girl.

"Louise hasn't summoned anything yet," Kirche said.

Louise growled and turned away without responding, and walked to the summoning circle. As she approached, she couldn't help but overhear her classmates mutter to each other. Most had simply figured she just wouldn't summon anything, while others speculated the weird creatures that she could possibly summon.

"Are you ready Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked.

"I am," Louise nodded, drawing her wand. She took her stance at the circle, and held her arms outstretched with her wand in her right hand. She inhaled deeply and started to chant in a clear, musical voice.

"_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"_

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"_Answer to my guidance!"_

What resulted was exactly what everyone had more or less anticipated: A sizable explosion that tore up the earth, and sent dirt and pebbles raining down on everyone in the area. The smoke started to clear slowly, revealing Louise sitting on the grass having been knocked over by the explosion, looking up she glanced something standing behind the still remaining dust cloud.

As the dust cleared Louise Valliere finally managed to see what she had summoned. To her or rather everyone's surprise a old, almost derelict tower appeared where the summoning circle was located, its walls were decorated with ugly black statues that did nothing for the buildings aesthetic appeal. Beside it was also some sort of portal, the pinkish light coming from the vortex bathing the surrounding area in its light.

But that wasn't the strangest.

Instead of grass the ground was changed to stone, the stalagmites and strange glowing blue crystals made it look like the area was simply ripped out from some underground cavern or something similar.

Louise was afraid she failed again, but she still held hope that her familiar was inside the tower...though she doubted a dragon would fit inside, or a manticore...perhaps a griffin?

She was about to walk to the decrepit building, when one of the statues moved.

"What in Brimirs name..." said the astonished girl. Though her surprise quickly turned to fear when dozens of the ugly creatures rose into the air and flew towards her.

"Miss Vallière stay back!" warned Colbert as he conjured up a fireball and launched it at the advancing menace.

As soon as it reached the first constructs the spell expanded and engulfed the obsidian gargoyles within its magical flames.

...and did no damage at all.

For the first time in years Colbert was completely stunned, before he started to chant another spell he turned to his students "Everyone, run back to the academy, NOW!"

They still had the chance, the creatures weren't the fastest so the children should be able to out run the things.

The students didn't nave to be told twice and did as they were told...at least most did.

Seeing how the professors spells were having no effect on the hostile alvis Tabitha decided to provide some assistance.

"Windy Icicle" she chanted in her usual quiet voice and released a barrage of ice spears at the things that were pursuing Colbert and Louise.

To her frustration like with her professors fire spells her own failed to do any damage.

"Spirit of Fire!"

"Fireball!"

Both Colbert and Kirche said in unison and tried once more to burn the things...with the same lack of results.

"Damn it! Why cant we destroy those things" growled the Germanian who was surprised by Colbert's mastery of fire magic...and also disappointed that it failed to stop the strange alvis.

"Then allow me!" said Guiche as he flicked his wand and summoned seven of his golems. The fop then commanded them to attack the things with their bronze spears.

The Valkyrie did as they were commanded and rushed to stop the constructs from reaching the humans.

With a quick thrust of a bronze spear one of the Valkyrie broke through the obsidian golems left wing, forcing it to land and fight on foot.

Everyone was surprised that Guiche of all people managed to halt their foe, forcing the things to concentrate on the Valkyrie instead on them. But even if physical attacks were able to do actual damage unlike magic, their enemy wasn't beaten...far from it.

Two obsidian gargoyles were destroyed by Guiches golems, but the Valkyrie also lost two of their own...and with the numerical advantage the gargoyles had, and seven golems being Guiches maximum it was obvious they were losing the attrition game.

Something had to be done, and fast.

That something came in two flavors. First Sylphid joined into the battle and crushed the enemy with its talons, turning the gargoyles into crumbled pieces of obsidian.

The other advantage proved to be even more of a surprise.

"Fireball!" shouted Louise.

Her spell like always misfired but to everyone's surprise the resulting explosion blew dozens of the things into smithereens, dramatically decreasing their numbers in the air around them.

"Wow, good work Louise" said Kirche who for once wasn't sarcastic with that comment.

Colbert sighed in relief and turned to the pink haired girl "Nicely done Miss Vallière."

The pink haired girl smiled at the praise at having done something right for a change.

"What were those things? They didn't behave like normal alvis" commented Kirche as the fight finally ended.

"Whatever they were, they were no match for my Valkyrie" said Guiche as he struck a pose with his wand "though it is understandable, they were fighting against a Gramont."

"Tower?" asked Tabitha.

"You think they were guarding something inside the tower?" asked Kirche "Must be something important in there."

The short blue haired girl nodded.

Everyone then turned to Louise. The pink haired girl steeled her nerves and started to walk towards the now thoroughly de-gargoyled building. The thing looked like nobody maintained it for years, maybe decades...though what if it wasn't as abandoned as it looked?

_Well, best way to find out is to examine it_ thought Louise as she and the others approached the building.

They first tried the door but it was locked, not surprising. A incantation from Tabitha removed that obstacle without any problems.

If any of them expected a room full of treasure inside, they were disappointed. The only thing inside was a old staircase going to the next level. The group exchanged glances before they continued on.

Once again a door on the top of the stairs blocked their path, but unlike before this time Tabitha's spell failed to open the lock.

Colbert tried to cast the spell again, but it failed as well.

"Strange" mused the bald professor as he rubbed his chin in puzzlement.

"Let me try" said Kirche as she pointed her wand at the door "Fireball!"

Everyone was terrified at first that a fireball in such close proximity would blow up in their faces, but fortunately whatever negated Tabitha and Colbert's magic also made sure that Kirche's spell never went off.

That actually made Louise smirk "Whats wrong Zerbst, run out of passion?"

"Not funny" said the red haired Germanian "if you think you can do it better, be my guest."

Louise snorted and pulled her wand "Unlock!"

The explosion tore through the door and almost threw them down the stairs.

"Ehhh good work Miss Vallière" praised Colbert, but not with the same enthusiasm he did when she destroyed the gargoyles outside.

"Good work indeed" said a new voice from the now open room. The group quieted down and heard footsteps come their way, and through the blasted door emerged a dark haired woman with green eyes that seemed as if they were radiating in the dark "You have my gratitude."

Louise looked at the woman she released and was convinced she made a blunder...at least if one could judge people how they dressed.

And this woman's attire was suspicious as one could get. Dark robes, with green spikes...bad. Chains with hooks dangling down her skull decorated belt? Really bad...

Colbert cleared his throat "Excuse our intrusion, but what is this place, and who are you?"

"Its a prison, it was made so it drains spellcasters of their mana, no matter how high your willpower you cant manifest it here."

_Wait, what!_ "P-Prison?!" shouted Louise as she pointed a accusing finger at the other person "you're a criminal!"

"Don't jump to conclusions. My name is Anastasya Griffin, the youngest daughter of Duke Slava and Duchess Cate of Griffin and my confinement has nothing to do with any criminal activity" answered the imprisoned woman in a chilling voice.

Louise felt like swallowing her words back...the woman was a noble, scratch that she was high nobility, a step away from actual royalty.

"Righttt" drawled Kirche "forgive me if I fail to believe that. Is there anything that would prove your claim? And I certainly haven't heard of any Griffin Duchy before, in what country is it located?"

"The Griffin Empire"

The others looked blankly at her, none of them ever heard of such a country.

"So why were you imprisoned anyway?" asked Louise suspiciously.

"My brother hates necromancers and he could only execute me once" was her reply.

Ahhh, that explains the pale skin and the piercing emerald ey... "W-WHHAAT?!"

"You...are dead?" asked Colbert with a hint of worry in his voice, if its true it was bad...not elf bad, but still bad.

Anastasya crossed her arms "You are acting like I'm the first undead you ever heard of."

Colbert, Tabitha and Kirche shook their heads since they knew about vampires.

Even when the necromancers helped humans and elves against the demons it always ends up with them being killed and burned on the stake for no better reason than because they are using the dead as workers and soldiers.

The whole reason the mages of House Eterna had too flee their homes was because humans and elves hated those that weren't like they were, who acted differently from the norm.

"Thank the gods" mumbled the undead

"B-Blasphemy!" shrieked Louise...and surprisingly followed by Guiche de Gramont.

"Oh not this gain" said Anastasya.

"There are no gods you heretic, there is only one God!" raged the pink haired girl "and his name is Brimir!"

Anastasya scoffed "Such a familiar tune...don't tell me you also burn people who don't share your own beliefs?"

Colbert cringed and turned to his more zealous students "Stop it, it isn't our place to judge what faith one holds" he then turned to the woman "my apologies, but I'm afraid that you should keep you religion a secret...the Brimiric Church doesn't take kindly to people who don't follow Brimirs way."

_Why am I not surprised...then again that is a necromancers lot in life_ "Very well, could we leave this place already? I have spend too many years in here and wish for some change of scenery."

Colbert nodded, but made sure too stay on guard if the undead tried anything funny.

As they walked down the stairs and out of the tower the bald professor decided to break the silence with some banter...and get some information along the way "Pardon me for asking, but what are those things?" he said as he pointed at the remains of one of the flying constructs.

"Those are Obsidian Gargoyles" answered Anastasya "the wizards of the Silver Cities make them because they are immune to things like fire, lightning and ice spells."

The mages looked stunned by that...that such a thing existed was extremely dangerous, it effectively rendered ¾ of a nobles arsenal useless.

She scowled when she recognized the silhouettes of two moons in the sky. _I guess Sandro was correct all along, I should gather more information about this place and what sort of magic breached the shell that Asha created over Ashan_. Then something else caught the necromancers eye "Ohh, you have a problem" she said and motioned to the two way monolith that was transported together with her prison and the surrounding cavern rock.

"Why?" asked Kirche.

"The other end of that portal is near the city of Ygg-Chall, the possibility of a Dark Elf patrol or army coming through it is rather high."

"E-elves?!" the children shrieked...well with the exception of Tabitha.

"Are you certain?" asked Colbert.

"Well, such portals make travel far faster, so they are often used. It was the only source of information I had over the years" the woman shrugged, though was also angered that nobody cared too free her even though it would be easy enough for a bunch of peasants to do so "and since the portal is here to stay you should be on your guard."

_I have to warn the Headmaster...heck, I need to warn the palace!_ The possibility of a elven army simply waltzing into the heart of Tristain was almost enough to make his stomach twist.

"E-Elves" whispered Louise...

"Dark elves" corrected Anastasya "you know, pointy ears, like to sacrifice people in bloody rituals, masters of magic? Have excellent markets though, if you need any magic equipment you can find it there."

The living humans didn't say a word.

"Whats wrong? You look like you saw Urgash himself."

"Close" said the masculine voice from behind her.

The necromancer turned around and came face to snout with a deep lizard, the dark elven warlock riding on its back looking down on the whole group, ready to blast them with his magic if they made one wrong move.

Behind him a few dozen Shadow Mistresses cracked their whips on the ground.

_Huh? The imprisonment must have really dulled my perception...then again the pointy ears have a affinity for ambushes _though the necromancer.

"You people are in big trouble" commented Sinitar as forty Stalkers appeared around the humans, disarming them with speed beyond what a normal human could achieve.

They only arrived moments ago, but seeing the unfamiliar scenery made the paranoid elven commander order his troops to turn themselves invisible as soon as he spotted the tower in the distance.

The warlock looked distastefully at his surroundings, it was all green and sunny...so different from their underground home "We are returning to Ygg-Chall" he told his troops before he refocused back on the prisoners "and you are coming with us."

* * *

A/N:

Since HOMM6 introduced the concept of Void magic with Sandro and his Order of the Void it was too cute if I didn't at least attempt a short story...though I will mostly be using HOMM5 spells until Louise and Anastasya find Markal (or at least his skull) and he takes them Sandro (or rather his spirit) in Lorekeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise would never admit it, especially not in front of Kirche, but she was afraid. Since she was a child she listened to the story's people told about elves and their barbaric ways...and Anastasya's comments about their culture certainly didn't help to calm down her nerves.

A shudder ran down her spine even thinking about the horrors that awaited them. Then again the tunnels weren't the best place to walk around in a skirt as short as her own. She could see that Kirche and Tabitha were in the same situation, even Guiche kept his cloak wrapped tightly around himself to keep warm.

On the other hand Colbert's thick woolen robes seemed to protect the man rather nicely, or he simply didn't show the discomfort caused by the chilling temperature...and then there was the necromancer. Louise doubted the woman would feel the cold even if she wasn't dressed the way she was.

_I wonder what its like to be undead_ thought the pinkette as she observed the necromancer.

Louise suddenly jumped in fright as one of the deep lizards hissed to her right "Stop dragging your feet human" said the lizards rider as he pointed his wicked looking lance at her.

She gulped and hastened her steppes not wishing to anger the dark elf.

"I hate this place" whispered the pink haired girl as she closed to the other humans "I can barely see where I'm going even with those strange glowing crystals and mushrooms and it is too cold for my attire."

"How much longer is it to this city we are going?" asked Colbert from Anastasya.

"We are already there" was her reply.

After a few more steps they exited the tunnel and found themselves inside a huge cavern. Louise found herself gaping at the sight before her eyes and she wasn't the only one whose jaw fell at the sight in front of them..or rather above them.

Pillars of magenta light descended down from the numerous stalactites, or rather eldrich crystals on them, illuminating the city of the dark elves.

And wherever she looked she saw sculptures depicting elves, dragons and other monsters but made with craftsmanship that eclipsed anything she saw in Tristain.

But the most impressive thing was the huge statue of a winged elf holding two orbs of pure magic in her hands.

"That is Melassa, the dragon of darkness" silently explained the undead woman "she is worshiped by the dark elves so be careful to not insult her name, image or anything like that."

"That's heresy" silently growled Guiche "Brim-"

The boy didn't manage to say anything else before a lance was placed on his shoulder, making the blond look fearfully over his shoulder.

"Our ears are not for show human" said the closest lizard rider "you should listen to the dead one. Now move it."

Guiche stumbled a bit but quickened his pace until he was ahead of the rest.

As they approached their destination the large city gates opened wide allowing the patrol to enter into Ygg-Chall.

Unlike Tristania the city of the dark elves didn't seem to be built with any plan in mind. The main street snaked around the settlement instead of going to the palace or a main square. Every single insignificant thing they saw was heavily ornamented from the city's walls to the simple water well and even the houses were placed more to please the eye than anything else.

Louise wouldn't say that focusing so much on esthetics was bad, in fact she was fascinated by the beauty of it all...only her cold feet wanted to arrive somewhere that actually had some sort of heating and Ygg-Chall's streets weren't in that category.

"A little empty isn't it?" commented Kirche as they moved through the city. The elves they saw gave them only a short glance before they continued with their business, with only the witches on the walls and parapets keeping an constant eye on them.

"This region once belonged to the Shantiri Empire, it is rich in resources and many a relic can be found buried somewhere. Because of that the dark elves often clash with dwarves, demons and humans over the control of the region. That on the other hand means that most of the city's army is out on patrol, and even without that the dark elves have naturally a rather low population because of all the infighting amongst the different clans. A crowd like you would see in a human settlement is unheard of here."

Colbert raised a eyebrow "Perhaps I'm wrong but this city doesn't look like it can keep a very large population housed and fed...perhaps sixty thousand?"

Anastasya shrugged "It was years since I had access to any concrete numbers, but it shouldn't have more than twenty thousand, from that some five to eight thousand would be minotaurs who serve as soldiers, guards and as the elven main labor force."

"That's...awfully low" mused Colbert "what about the humans? The Holy Griffin Empire you mentioned before, how many people does it have?"

"The Empire should have around four to six million people" she explained as they finally approached the city's palace "it is the most populous nation on Ashan. At least if you don't count Sheogh as a nation."

_Interesting_ mused Colbert..._according to the last population count Galia had around twenty-one million people, with Lutèce, the Galian capital coming close to six hundred thousand inhabitants. When one compares the numbers it is obvious that Halkeginia has a big edge in manpower and in productive capability over Ashan. Then again I don't know how powerful their magic is when compared to our own.  
_

The interior of the palace was as aesthetically pleasing as the exterior, with the notable exception that the rooms and corridors were warm and sufficiently illuminated by the glowing crystals. That on the other hand allowed the humans to see the numerous sculptures and murals in all their beauty.

They more or less all depicted warriors or scenes of battle, with impressive feats with both sword and sorcery unleashed on one army or another.

Then they arrived in front of a large wooden door, its surface decorated by many small wood carvings depicting everyday life of the dark elves.

The group tried to moved pass the minotaur guards but found their path blocked by a scandalously clad elven woman.

"I like her style" smiled Kirche as she watched the newcomer. Sure most of her time she spend seducing boys, but she wasn't against becoming intimate with her own gender...the only reason she had no experience with it was because the other girls in the academy had no desire to experiment.

Guiche could only nod dumbly as he stared at the woman's exposed breasts, not much was left to the imagination since only a thin leather strap was keeping them firmly in place.

Louise was too shocked to reply to that, how could she? The woman wasn't clad in clothes but leather straps for Brimirs sake! _Is this sort of indecency normal for elves?!_

"Move aside Kythra" said Sinitar impatiently "I have to report to lady Ylaya."

"She is busy" replied the female elf, her voice indicating that she wont tolerate any backtalk "come back later."

"This is important!" the male warlock hissed.

Kythra glared at the insolent male "As the captain of the city guard I command you to bring the humans to the cells and then leave or Melassa help me I will have you on the sacrificial altar before the day is over."

Sinitar opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself in time. He didn't make himself any friends when he tried to get rid-off Eruina, the daughter of the late Queen Tuidhana.

He would normally be executed for his betrayal but he was pardoned by Eruina and Ylaya in exchange for his lands and wealth. And not only was his domain seized by his foe he himself was degraded to a simple patrol commander...but one day...

"You are the commander of the guard, do it yourself" he responded bitterly before turning around and leaving the humans with Kythra and her minotaur guards.

The elven woman briefly glanced at them before she focused on a nearby minotaur "Bring them to the dungeons."

* * *

Louise couldn't stop pacing around the cell the strange bull people threw them in. Unlike the palace, Ygg-Chall's dungeon was cold, moist, stank horribly and the uncertainty about their survival left her a bit on the edge – hence the pacing.

It didn't help that Colbert and Anastasya apparently weren't bothered by their predicament and spend most of their time talking about anything that crossed their mind.

"Would you two shut up!" snapped the pink haired girl "how can you be so calm in this situation?! We're going to die!"

Her outburst quickly got the attention of her companions.

"There's nothing we can do Miss Vallière except keep calm and wait" said Colbert.

"And its not so bad" added Anastasya "being dead I mean. Getting there varies but once you are dead its smooth sailing."

The pink haired girl glared at the necromancer but before she thought of a decent rebuttal to the comment she heard the sound of the dungeon doors opening.

One could hear a pin drop how silent it suddenly became...the only noise was that of feet walking closer.

Then in front of their cell four elves appeared.

"So these are the humans Sinitar captured" said a regal looking elven female that held a metal staff with a eldrich crystal on top.

"Yes lady Ylaya" answered Kythra as she opened the cell to allow the elves to enter.

The de facto ruler of Ygg-Chall approached the humans before her eyes focused on the necromancer.

"Matriarch Ylaya" said the undead as she bowed to the other woman. The other humans rushed to do the same...it wouldn't be wise to offend someone who holds their lives in her hands at the moment.

"Anastasya Griffin, I see someone finally released you out of your prison."

The undead nodded "I was actually certain that it would be someone of your people who finally frees me considering how often your patrols and caravans traveled through the portal."

"We saw no gain in freeing you and there is no love for necromancers in this city" was Ylaya's calm reply "Sinitar has told me about the circumstances that surrounded your capture, they are most...problematic."

"That is a understatement, it will make logistics to the northern border much harder than it already is" said the male elf to her left.

Anastasya could understand the warlocks frustration. That portal was crucial for quickly deploying troops alongside the dwarven border. Without it a military campaign will be delayed considerably as troops and supply's will have to be either teleported by a extremely experienced commander or a new pair of two way monoliths will have to be constructed.

"I think you are missing the big picture here Lethos" said the elven female to the right of the other three elves "according to Sinitar he saw the silhouettes of only two unfamiliar moons in the sky, in other words the portal is now located on a completely different world from Ashan."

"I'm aware of the 'big picture' Yrbeth" answered the warlock "but I'm more concerned with the logistics because it is directly linked to our survival."

"Silence you two" said Ylaya "as you see this incident is causing us not a small number of problems both logistical and religious."

"Why religious?" inquired Colbert.

"Because it is commonly believed that there are no other inhabited worlds beside Ashan" said Anastasya "the only one who disputed that dogma was Sandro and his Order of the Void as they tried to break the veil that separated this world from others...and he planed to do that by killing Asha."

Colbert listened to the necromancers story with interest, especially the idea of killing a 'god' was intriguing to the balding mage "So this Order of the Void, does it have any relation to the Void magic?"

Anastasya nodded "Yes, it was Sandros dabbling with Void magic that had him banished from the Spider Cult."

To say that the humans were shocked would be a understatement.

Ylaya scowled "Do any of you have any connection with Void magic?" she asked the captives.

They all shook their heads.

"Void magic is a aspect of magic that is lost to us" explained Colbert "we only teach that Brimir was the last known Void mage."

The elven woman continued to stare at the humans but then sighed, this wasn't resolving the situation. She already send scouts to bring her information on this new land and she wasn't happy with what she has learned.

Apparently there was a fort full of wizards very close to the monolith and the last things he needed is to fight a human nation that could reach her city under two hours. She will need to blockade the portal somehow...

"Excuse me" interjected a red haired woman "could we perhaps inquire what you plan to do with us?"

Ylaya raised a eyebrow "Normally I would have you sacrificed to Malassa but this situation isn't what you could call normal."

"If I may give a suggestion" said Colbert as he got the attention of the elves "it would be a show of peace if you would allow the children to return home, they come from noble family's and such a gesture would go a long way in establishing friendly relations between our two races." Even if they demanded a ransom, it was still better than the alternative...

Yrbeth and Lethos smirked or openly laughed at that "Friendly relations?" said the warlock "every time we have tried to form some sort of agreement with the Griffin Empire we were betrayed. As the orc's would say 'talk is cheap' and human words and promises have the same weight as those made by demons."

"Well, Tristain isn't the Griffin Empire and I'm sure none of us wants a war to break out between our two peoples."

The two groups had a staring match before Ylaya sighed again "Very well, we will release you to your home, though a stay in a dungeon is a poor show of 'friendship' so you are invited to stay for dinner, after that Yrbeth will take you back."

Colbert and his students immediately felt relief hearing those words.

The elven matron then turned to the necromancer "What about you?"

Anastasya shrugged "I don't really know, it was so long since I was imprisoned. First I will need to learn some spells since my old ones were mind wiped from my memory when I was captured. After that I will probably go to Heresh, that is the only place my kind can live in peace."

Louise cleared her throat "Ummm what about my familiar?" she asked Colbert.

He blinked a few times "I...suppose we can try the summoning ritual one more time when we return."


	3. Chapter 3

If someone told her that she will one day be riding on a lizard Louise would have thought the person was mocking her height.

But that is exactly what was happening at this moment, and the pink haired girl was holding on to the elven lizard rider with all her strength making sure that she wont fall down from the creature.

The bipedal reptile moved swiftly through the same tunnels they were marched not so long ago towards Ygg-Chall.

Personally Louise couldn't wait to return to the Academy...yes people bullied her there but she simply wanted to go in her room and sleep away the stress accumulated through the day.

Though, it wasn't all bad.

The dinner with the dark elven nobles was certainly intriguing, beside being a novel experience that is, especially when the topic shifted to their strange sort of magic. If by some chance she could learn their magic then she wouldn't be a zero anymore. The meal itself was also delicious even if all the mushroom dishes were a bit heavy.

Then there was the city's market...

It was their first visit to Ygg-Challs market district and she couldn't find the words to describe it...exotic spices, luxurious clothes, materials fit for royalty and so much more! Especially the artifact merchants and the sheer abundance of magical items left them gaping like fish.

And the things weren't even that expensive when compared what they could do, though none of them actually brought that sort of money with them so they didn't purchase anything.

But both Kirche and Tabitha already were certain that they will return for a shopping spree. The von Zerbst was instantly smitten by the Phoenix Feather Cape and had pestered the merchant to put it aside for her until the end of the week. It was not only stylish but her fire spells were far more potent through its enchantment...in other words a must have for the Germanian.

Tabitha was also eager to purchase one of the Evercold Icicle's, not for any aesthetic value but because it enhanced her spell considerably.

So the trip had its positive sides and she wouldn't be against visiting the place again...under better conditions and with her entire monthly allowance that is.

Louise stopped her reminiscence when she recognized the familiar circular cavern where the tunnel network branched out...it shouldn't be long until the elves brought them back to Tristain.

Suddenly Yrbeth raised her arm and all twenty lizard riders stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Kirche.

"They smell sulfur" said the necromancer as she glanced from one tunnel to another.

"And that means...what exactly?" asked the red haired girl.

Her question was answered a second later as a horde of strange monsters burst from the surrounding tunnels.

"Demons!" screamed Guiche in fright.

Suddenly all the mages felt winded...their willpower simply gone.

"W-whats happening to me...?" stuttered Louise as she fought of the sudden vertigo.

"Its the Imp's!" said the necromancer as she gathered raw mana in her hand to launch at the things. Because all her spells were erased from her mind this was the best she could do for now and even if she had a spell to cast she didn't have the mana to do so thanks to the pests.

But unlike the necromancer who knew how to use raw mana taken from the environment the living humans weren't that lucky, once their willpower was depleted they couldn't cast any spells until they rested and that made them vulnerable now.

The dark elves didn't lose time as they charged the advancing imps, cutting and stabbing them with their lances. The deep lizards also did their part by biting the things in half or simply trampling them under their feet.

But there was no end to the infernal things, they simply came rushing out of the corridors biting and kicking the elven mounts.

Yrbeth hissed in frustration...she could deal with the pest easily if only she had any mana for her spells!

Suddenly a fireball explode in the middle of the dark elven ranks, blasting the lizard riders in all directions.

Elves and their mounts fell, their bodies burned to the bones.

Kirche gaped but not at the dead elves but at the creatures that came behind the imps.

Large, winged creatures started to emerge from the tunnels, the infernal fires on their backs illuminating the dark corridors. In their hands they held blades that radiated pure malevolence sending shivers down everyone's spines by simply looking at them...

The Pit Lord's roared at the surviving dark elves making the elven lizards take a step back and hiss at the biggest threat in front of them.

"Seems this is it for you Yrbeth" said a feminine voice.

"Jezebeth!" spat Yrbeth "what are you doing here?!"

Kirche blinked a few times to make sure if she was seeing this correctly...she had seen some strange things in her life but this was the first time she saw a person that had fire instead of hair on her head...then she looked down _though her chest is Louise level _mused the tanned woman.

The succubus laughed "A old friend told me something interesting so I came here to hear more about it" she then turned to the Pit Lord's "I want the humans alive, the rest are not important."

The creatures growled and advanced on the surviving lizard riders, easily cutting the elves down with their vorpal swords.

"W-what do they want with us?!" stuttered Louise.

"Pray that you don't find out. They are capable of even worse things than even my kind" answered the dark elven rider she was holding on to as he cut down three imps almost simultaneously with his lance.

"We cant win this battle" said Anastasya evenly as she launched a bolt of mana at the closest Pit Lord before it could reach them "we have to make a run for it."

Yrbeth hissed in displeasure "And where should we run?! We are surrounded!"

Louise pushed the vertigo away..._I-I'm not letting myself be captured by these creatures...I'm going back home...and see my family...I cant be captured again_ she thought as she pulled out her wand.

She gathered her willpower and aimed her wand at the approaching demons "Fireball!" she shouted.

The explosion tore through the demonic ranks, leaving only mangled monsters behind.

Yrbeth saw the opening created through the blast and immediately pushed her mount towards it "Advance!" she shouted gathering her remaining eight riders.

Jezebeth hissed in frustration "Stop them! Don't let them escape!"

The closest Pit Lord hissed and shot a fireball at the retreating mortals.

Fortunately for the fleeing riders the demons spell went too far and managed only to hit the first riders. Unfortunately amongst those were Yrbeth, Kirche and Louise.

_No this cant be happening_ thought Louise as she felt the lizard fall...the elven rider in front of her took the brunt of he fireball so she was left unharmed but without the lizard she wont be able to outrun the demons.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled with such force that her arm bone popped out of her shoulder socket- The pinkette screamed in pain as her body was lifted up by the dislocated arm.

The girl looked up and saw Anastasya dragging her behind the lizard with one hand while holding on the elven rider with her other arm.

She then glanced behind herself and saw that Colbert and another elf who discarded his lance were holding the badly burned body of Yrbeth. The woman was the closest to the spell when it hit and Louise doubted she could have survived the flames.

Then she saw Kirche looking at her.

Their eyes met only briefly but Louise could see fear in them...pleading that someone, anyone turned around and picked her up as well.

Louise turned to Anastasya "We have to go back!" she shouted "Kirche is still there!"

"We cant!" was the necromancers reply "there's nothing we can do for her."

Louise didn't like Kirche...she was always teasing and bulling her but even she deserved better than this. She started to struggle, pull against the undead and kick at the lizards side "NO! We must go back I ha-" was all she managed to say before the rider hit her with the lance butt in the back of her head, sending her into unconsciousness.

"Was that necessary?" inquired Anastasya in her normal monotone voice "I would have calmed her down."

"I left my brother back there" said the elven rider coldly "don't tell me what is necessary and what not. And keep that brat calm."

The necromancer could only sigh at the mess this turned in..._and the day isn't even over yet._

* * *

A/N:

Jezebeth has the appearance she had in HOMM Clash of Heroes. It looks more fitting for a anime story.

Louise could use her explosion because she canonically has a huge reserve of willpower so the Imp's didn't drain her completely.

Yrbeth, Lethos etc have the appearance they have in the HOMM6 expansions because they look better than the HOMM5 portraits.


	4. Chapter 4

Matilda pushed the chunk of obsidian with her foot, making the destroyed alvis roll to the side.

"It seems like the battle was rather onesided" commented the secretary as she turned to the Headmaster "there is no indication that anyone was hurt."

Osmond nodded "Motsognir has said the same. It seems that Colbert and the missing students managed to defeat the alvis, freed someone from the derelict tower and were ambushed by a large number of unknowns that came from the portal. Then they were taken to wherever this thing goes to."

"Why don't you simply send your mouse through it and we will know?" added the green haired woman as she hoped that the portal went someplace with a lot of cats. Normally she wouldn't wish any ill on a simple animal but this one has put its snout where it doesn't belong too many times.

Ever since the students warned them about the incident Osmond has tried to get the situation under control. First he had some of the academy's teaching staff gathered to help Colbert and the students that were left behind...that took almost a hour.

Most of the faculty staff had no combat experience and got cold feet very easily. The few dozen musketeers that were placed as a token force in the academy were also anything but battle hardened. Their only job in the academy was to stand at the gate and look like they did something...and considering how a few could hardly fit in their fancy uniforms it was obvious that even that was too much for them.

Then when they finally reached the summoning area they discovered that the situation had changed. There was no battle but there was also no trace of the missing mages.

Osmond stroked his beard as he contemplated something that wasn't related to her comment. He then turned to the gathered mages and musketeers "We need a few brave souls that will explore the other side of the portal and find Colbert and the children. Any volunteers?"

The gathered teachers and the musketeers looked nervously around themselves in obvious discomfort.

"Nobody?"

Again the crowd looked anywhere except in his direction.

_Cowards the whole lot of them_ snorted Matilda _and to think they guard some of the most prized magical items the kingdom has._

She was about to raise her wand when something raced out of the portal. Matilda was at first startled at seeing what came out of the pinkish vortex...the pointed ears didn't scare her as much as the strange bipedal monsters the elves were riding on.

Then she saw who was riding behind the elves. Before she could call out to them a musket shot missed a riders head and impacted on the arch of the portal behind them.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" shouted Colbert.

"Don't shoot!" both Matilda and Osmond ordered simultaneously.

"Like hell I wont! Those are elves!" hissed Kaita as he prepared to unleash a spell on the riders.

He didn't get far before Sylphids paw pressed him down on the ground making the mage curse the dragon in impotent indignation.

Tabitha nodded to her familiar before jumping down from the deep lizard.

"Everyone, calm down!" commanded Osmond as he walked to the newcomers.

"Headmaster" said the balding mage as he and the elven rider unmounted the deep lizard and placed Yrbeth on the grass "we need immediate medical help!"

"Water mages! We have injured here get to it!" was Osmonds demand but when none of the mages dared to approach the elves he scowled "if the healers don't immediately come here and help the injured they are fired. And if this incident provokes a war with the elves it will be your heads that will be handed over to them."

The threats angered the mages but in the end they relented and went to do as they were commanded.

"So what happened here?" asked Matilda as the dust settled down.

"I will tell you later, for now get the earth mages to block the portal entrance with a thick stone wall" Colbert demanded.

The secretary huffed in annoyance by the man's tone but did as he wanted and created a wall in front of the portal entrance. Nothing spectacular really just a bunch of rocks that any first year student could do.

Colbert then turned to another lizard rider "Will this keep them out?"

"For now" answered a unfamiliar dark haired woman "Jezebel isn't much of a mage and the Pit Lord's wont let themselves be degraded into rock diggers, so it will hold."

Osmond tilted his head a bit "Colbert whats this all about?"

The bald professor sighed "The dark elves were bringing us back to Halkeginia when we were ambushed by demons...they decimated our entourage and captured Miss Zerbst. I'm terribly sorry."

Osmond scowl deepened "I'm sure its not your fault but the von Zerbst might see things differently."

Colbert nodded dejectedly. He was supposed to protect the children and he failed in his task...but there was still a glimmer of chance.

"I'm going back to look for her" he said.

"You don't have the forces here to stop them and she is most likely on her way to Sheogh as we speak" said the black haired woman that carried Louise in her arms.

"And you are?" inquired Matilda.

"Anastasya Griffin" responded the necromancer, she didn't want to reveal anymore information since Colbert already advised her to keep it low key. Then she looked down to the unconscious girl in her arms "Louise needs the assistance of a healer as soon as they are finished with Yrbeth, she has a dislocated shoulder and a slight concussion."

Osmond looked at the mess this day turned into and sighed "Perhaps it would be better if we continued this discussion in the Academy."

* * *

Osmonds first tasks was making sure that Yrbeth and Louise were tended to in the infirmary and the students pacified after a short panic outburst caused when they first saw the elves and their mounts. After that things seemed to return to some kind of normality, though the surrounding atmosphere was still tense.

Guiche entertained his fellow students with grandiose tales about his exploits in the battles against the gargoyles, elves and demons including his visit to Ygg-Chall.

Anastasya took the time to learn more about the Halkeginian magic system, mostly with Tabithas help in exchange for helping her find Kirche.

Colbert and Osmond retreated to the headmasters office to discus the incident. After a few hours they called in both Anastasya and one of the senior elven riders to represent his peoples position.

It was very enlightening conversation, though not in a good way.

Osmond drummed his fingers on the sturdy walnut desk in his office. The relations between Tristain and Ygg-Chall was certainly something that had more than a few cultural barriers to overcome. Since Tristania wasn't that far away from the academy the messenger birds he send to the palace were swiftly answered.

Mazarin promised to send a diplomat later but Osmond doubted that it will be anyone important...not for a common soldier in any case.

Once the elf excused himself to return to tend to his mount Osmonds gaze shifted to the necromancer "Now that was a waste of time. So tell me miss Anastasya, what can we expect from these elves? I understand why Colbert offered friendly relations to them, student lives were at stake but you are familiar with our view of elves."

"Yes, the professor has explained it but I personally don't see a problem there. Dark elves are no strangers to using underhanded methods so that wont be a cause for hostilities. You have to understand that Ygg-Chall doesn't seek an alliance with your nation, all they want is that you don't attack them. They have enough enemy's as it is."

"Both Tristain and the elves could also benefit from this. You produce a great surplus of goods like food and wood, on the other hand the dark elves have a lot of gold and luxury items like magical artifacts for example."

"You could also hire certain commanders and their troops as mercenary's if you are in need of soldiers" added Anastasya "I have informed myself on both your magical and mundane capabilities and while you have a big edge in numbers and technology your magic is very limited and small scale."

"Limited?" asked Osmond, the necromancers words bruising the pride he had for Halkeginias magic proves.

The undead woman nodded "Experienced commanders on Ashan can use spell that have a much larger area of effect. Also necromancers can use your own dead troops, their equipment and weapons against you. Then there's the whole connection to Void magic you people have, I would need to talk with Sandro to get a better understanding of it."

"So you plan to return back to Ashan?" asked Colbert.

"Yes, tomorrow it seems. The blue haired girl is adamant about going to save her red haired friend, and she will need a guide to help her along."

Colbert was about to speak when she cut him off with a raised hand "I already tried to talk her out of it, she wont budge."

The bald mage sighed "Then take me with you."

"Colbert...its-" began Osmond.

"She is my student, my responsibility...I cant just sit here doing nothing!" he said with a clenched fist.

The headmaster sighed "Very well...when you have found her bring her back. And while you are at it bring a message to Ylaya explaining that Yrbeth will stay in our care until she is well enough to travel."

Colbert nodded...the dice is cast, there was no going back now.

* * *

A/N: Forgot I had these chapters for almost a month on my PC but better late than never i guess.

Question; should Louise recast the spell and get Anastasya again or should I give her that manticore she wanted? Or perhaps some other HOMM creature, a Black dragon perhaps?


End file.
